Together, No Matter the Costs
by kateg20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella flee the country and go into hiding when her father forces her into marriage. What will happen to them? Will they have their happy ever after or will tragedy meet them? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton sat in the room that was once where his girlfriend slept in. Now the room was empty of furniture but was still full of memories. A month ago, his perfect life had been shattered when his soul mate had been ripped from his arms. Gabriella Montez. The name brought a smile to his face. Since the moment they met, they were hardly apart from each other. They were always seen cheering each other on at basketball games for Troy and ballet recitals for Gabriella. They were both happy and very much in love. And then he came back.

Roberto Montez came for his family. Soon, he announced that the family was moving to Santa Fe where he had been living and had a high paying job. Gabriella and her mother, Carmen Montez, had begged with him to allow Gabriella to stay in Albuquerque for school. But Mr. Montez' mind was set. The whole family was moving. The night they left, Gabriella raced to the Bolton home to give one last tearful goodbye to Troy. Jack and Tracy Bolton had offered several times for their son's girlfriend to stay with them knowing that the separation would kill both Troy and Gabriella. But Mr. Montez refused, even after seeing his daughter's distressed tears rolling down her cheeks. Their suspicions grew when they witnessed Mr. Montez actually lift Gabriella away from Troy and forced her into the car. As soon as he was in, Mr. Montez sped the family away into the night.

"I thought I'd find you here." Chad Danforth said walking in from the balcony. "Come on, your parents are worried."

"I love her." Troy murmured as Chad helped him stand back up.

"I know you do." Chad agreed.

"Her dad forced her away. He literally ripped her from my arms." Troy continued. "He picked her up and pushed Gabby into the car."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Her father disconnected her cell phone."

Five minutes later, amidst the pouring rain, Chad led Troy into the Bolton home. Both looked like they had decided to jump into a pool fully clothed. Mrs. Bolton met them with towels. She then led her distraught son into the kitchen. Coach Bolton and Chad stayed at the front door.

"Where was he?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Where he goes every night." Chad answered. "I'm really worried about him. Should we blame Gabriella for this?"

"No, she's just as much of a victim as Troy is in all of this. It's her father's fault for making them both this way."

"Mom, please stop!" Troy shouted as he walked out of the kitchen. "Don't keep telling me it's going to be alright."

"But it's going to be." Mrs. Bolton said as Troy grabbed his car keys. "Where are you going?"

"To find her! I don't care how far or how long I have to look; I'm going to find her."

Troy then threw the door opened. There standing out in the pouring rain was the love of his life, Gabriella Montez. Her hair was matted to her face and her clothes clung to her small frame.

"Troy!" she exclaimed happily.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. Now it was hard to tell whether it was rain or tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy could head Gabriella's crying over the pouring rain.

"Troy, it was terrible." Gabriella cried. "He joined a cult. The only way he could stay was promising me to the leader's son. He's forcing me into a marriage!"

"That'll never happen." Troy told her. "I'll never let that happen."

Mrs. Bolton quickly ushered Gabriella upstairs to get her in some dry clothes. Gabriella was running a towel through her hair. She could hear Troy pacing outside in the hall obviously not wanting to be apart from her for long.

"Here's some of Troy's sweats." Mrs. Bolton said. "I'm sure they're too big for you, but it's all we have."

"No, it's perfect, thank you." Gabriella said.

Gabriella took her jacket off. Two bruises had formed around her wrists like she had been strapped down. Mrs. Bolton gasped and gently grasped Gabriella's wrists to inspect the bruises.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked. "Did they do this to you?"

"Yes, the other night. Like I said earlier, my father gave me to this cult's leader's son. I was strapped down the very moment we arrived so they could inspect me. They found out I wasn't a virgin and I thought that they would let me go." Gabriella explained tearfully. "But Marco, the son, insisted that I have surgery."

"What kind of surgery?"

"To reconstruct my virginity."

"Gabby, where's your mother?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since before I was taken to be inspected." Gabriella answered.

"You're staying here."

"But, I'm putting your family in danger. I shouldn't have come here; this is the first place they're going to look. I have to get out of here…"

"You're staying here." Troy stated coming into the room, obviously not wanting to be away from Gabriella anymore.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella had changed out of her wet clothes. She and Troy were nestled together on the couch as Coach and Mrs. Bolton discussed on what to do about Gabriella. Troy was trying to comfort his frightened girlfriend. The young couple looked up when Coach and Mrs. Bolton came into the living room.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to the court house to see if we can get emergency guardianship of Gabriella." Coach Bolton said.

"Carmen named the two of us guardians in case something should happen." Mrs. Bolton added as there was a knock on the front door.

Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella as all four of them knew who it was at the door. They walked into the entry way and Coach Bolton opened the door. Mr. Montez and a man with long hair tied back in a low pony tail greeted them.

"May I help you?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. Montez demanded.

"She's here safe and sound, where she's going to be staying. Now please remove yourselves from my property."

"We're just here to bring our wandering lamb home." Palo Santos said making a move inside to collect Gabriella.

"I don't think so." Coach Bolton said stopping him from coming any closer.

"She belongs with us. This man is her father."

"Troy." Gabriella whispered tearfully.

"She's getting married next week next week and all she got was cold feet. Now please, Gabriella's got a wedding to be prepared for."

"She's not going anywhere." Troy said holding her closer to him.

"I'm not asking you again, leave my property." Coach Bolton demanded slamming the door.

A few hours later, Gabriella was sound asleep beside Troy. It was there that Troy saw the bruises around Gabriella's wrists for the first time and he decided if needed to, he would take Gabriella out of the country and they both would go into hiding if kept her safe. He was willing to give up a life he was used to if it meant keeping her safe.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Troy said kissing her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone found themselves at the courthouse. Troy and Gabriella were waiting outside the judge's chambers. Inside the Botlons along with their lawyer were trying to get guardianship of Gabriella to keep her away from Mr. Montez and the cult. Troy had the others in place for his and Gabriella's escape plan if things didn't go the way they wanted them to. he decided that they would sneak out of the country as fast as they could before they could be reported missing. He withdrew all of the money in his bank account. He had been saving money given to him by his grandparents every year at Christmas and his birthday, as well as money he had earned from coaching at the local youth center. he was relieved to find out that Gabriella's passport was in her and her mother's safety deposit box at the same bank.

Both he and Gabriella jumped when the door opened. The judge's clerk officer motioned for them to enter the chambers. Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her inside.

"Being that Mr. Montez has no desire to give up his parental rights and we have laws that separate church and state, I have no choice but to have the minor returned to her father." the Judge ordered but not liking what he had to do.

Troy shook his hand in anger. He pulled a sobbing Gabriella into his arms. Gabriella cried into his chest not knowing what would happen to them.

"I love you." Troy whispered. "I'll meet you outside."

"I love you, too."

"Come on, Gabriella." Mr. Montez ordered pulling her away.

"I need to use the bathroom before we leave." Gabriella said.

"Make it fast." Mr. Montez demanded as Gabriella walked down the hall.

"Chad?" Troy asked into his cell phone as he walked down the court house steps. "It's game time."

Gabriella quickly locked the bathroom door. She ran to the window and threw it opened. Chad pulled his car up and Troy opened his door and jumped out. He caught Gabriella as she crawled through the window. Chad sped away once thye were both in the car. Gabriella clung to Troy thinking that any moment they were going to be caught.

"Where are you goin?" Chad asked.

"Switzerland." Troy answered. "Sharpay and Ryan helped out with the plane tickets."

"What are we going to do about housing?" Gabriella asked.

"I have almost forty-thousand dollars saved up from almost my entire life." Troy answered. "We're good."

They arrived at the airport. Gabriella hugged and kissed Chad on the cheek thanking him. Troy shook his hand telling him he'd contact him once they were safe.

"What do you want me to tell your parents?" Chad asked.

"Tell them I'm happy and I know what I'm doing." Troy answered as he took Gabriella's hand. "We got to go, Babe."

The two ran into the airport. They picked up their tickets before rushing to their gate. Troy kept an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious. Gabriella clung to his shirt, afraid to let go. They both stood up when their seats were called to board. Both breathed with relief when their plane took off. Troy kissed Gabriella happily once they were airborne.

"We got away." Gabriella gasped quietly.

"As soon as we land, we're getting married." Troy told her.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed happily.

"I won't let him take you away."

"I know you won't."

Both were slightly nervous as they apporached customs as soon as they landed in Switzerland. Troy felt Gabriella began to relax but he was waiting until they got through customs before he would relax.

"Just relax." Troy told Gabriella as they approached customs. "Just act normal and everything will be alright.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

"Welcome to Switzerland. Are you here for business or pleasure?" the customs officer asked.

"Pleasure." Gabriella and Troy answered.

"May I see your passports?"

"Of course." Troy answered as he and Gabriella pulled them out.

"Are you carrying any fruits or other foods?"

"No." Gabriella answered.

"Alright, welcome to Switzerland."

"Thank you."

Troy and Gabriella walked outside. Once they were out of the airport, Gabriella threw her arms around Troy with relief. Troy captured her lips with his and spun her around in a cirlce.

"We're free." Gabriella whispered tearfully.

"We're free." Troy confirmed.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

While all of this was going on, Mr. Montez was pacing the hall waiting for his daughter to come out of the bathroom. Palo was waiting in a chair trying to appear like he was calm. Finally, Mr. Montez couldn't wait anymore. He went to open the door but found it locked. He began to knock on the door trying to get his daughter to come out. 

"Gabriella, open this door now!" he demanded but got no answer. "Gabriella, I'll give you to the count of three and then I'm coming in to grab you."

After counting to three, Gabriella still had not unlocked the door so Mr. Montez and Palo began to break down the door. When they got in, they saw the window opened and no Gabriella in sight. Mr. Montez ran out into the hallway and straight to Coach and Mrs. Bolton.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Gabriella. Where has your son taken her?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Bolton stated.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm going to charge your son with kidnapping. My daughter's only seventeen, your son is eighteen. I'll make sure he is given the maximum time for kidnapping a minor." Mr. Montez said. "I promise you, your son will pay for what he has done."


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Gabriella knew, they were at a small church up in the Alps. Troy convinced the chapel's priest to marry him and Gabriella on the spot. After Gabriella explained part of their and some overhearing nuns, the Father agreed. After their brief ceremony, the nuns invited the newly wedded teenagers for something to drink before they were on their way.

"Are you young ones in some sort of trouble?" one nun asked.

"You could say that." Troy answered. "Gabby's father joined a cult and promised her to the leader's son."

"It's a terrible group. My mother and I were separated from one another and I haven't seen her since we were taken there. That was a month ago." Gabriella explained. "And yesterday, Troy's parents tried to get custody of me in order to keep me away from my father, but he tried to me back to the cult and that is when we escaped here."

"Do you know anyone or anywhere we can find some place to stay?" Troy asked.

"Well, you're in luck. There's a cabin on the edge of the property that is empty. A young family lived there until recently. They left the cottage completely furnished. They left it to the church telling us to do with it what we wished. And now we will like to give it to you."

"Why would you give it to us?" Troy asked. "Not that we're extremely grateful, but you just met us."

"We can tell that you are in trouble but not by your choice."

"How can we ever repay you?" Gabriella asked.

"Come and pay us a visit from time to time."

"We will most definitely do that." Troy promised.

"Come with me and I'll give you the key. I'm Sister Katherine."

"Thank you, Sister Katherine." Gabriella said. "We cannot even begin to thank you."

"Be happy and be in love."

A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella arrived at the cottage. What they were expecting was a small cozy cottage, but what they got was a huge two storey house that a celebrity could be seen living in. Troy unlocked the door and Gabriella went to walk inside.

"Oh no you don't." Troy told her. "We're doing this properly."

Gabriella giggled loudly when he picked her up and carried her across the threshold. She smiled when they entered the house. Troy closed the door with his foot.

"Make love to me." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

Troy groaned when she began to nibble and kiss his neck. He quickly found the stairs and carried his young bride up the second storey to find their new bedroom. Gabriella would open the doors to help him.

"Finally!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella opened the bedroom's door.

Gabriella giggled as Troy kicked the door shut. He carried her over to the bed and gently dropped her on the mattress. Gabriella grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him to lay over her. Soon, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gabriella's soft hands ran up and down Troy's sides causing him to shiver. Within seconds, both lost their clothing. Troy gently caressed her face with his thumb as she lay beneath him. Gabriella looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"It's nothing. We're married. No more parents, rules, no interruptions from Chad or from anyone else." Troy answered.

"Good, now stop talking and kiss me."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Bolton."

Troy leaned forward and began to kiss Gabriella. He swallowed her moan that escaped her lips when he finally entered her. This was the first time in a month the couple was making love. The first as a married couple. Gabriella was slightly nervous after what the cult members told her. But Troy kissed all those fears away. He moaned loudly when he was all the way inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella gasped. "I've missed this."

"I'll never tire of this feeling." Troy stated.

He slowly began to move in and out of her. Gabriella gripped a bar of wrought iron that was part of their headboard. Her legs wrapped around his waist to make sure he never pulled fully out of her like he did when wanted to tease her. Troy moved his hands up to hers to entwine their fingers together. Together they gripped the headboard as their lower regions worked to pleasure one another.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella gasped. "Oh Baby!"

"God Gabby!" Troy moaned in pleasure.

Troy let go of one of her hands and moved it down to her clit and gently let his thumb caress it. Gabriella began to cry out her pleasure. Now with a free hand, Gabriella tightly gripped Troy's hair as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gabriella screamed into the kiss as she came.

"Gabby!" Troy bellowed exploding inside of her.

Gabriella moaned quietly. Troy pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed. Both were panting as they began to regain their breaths. Gabriella picked her head up and moved so she could lay it down on Troy's chest. Troy chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm… that was incredible." Gabriella stated in their afterglow.

"I do what I can." Troy said making her laugh.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm happy as long you're happy. What about you? Are you going to regret doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I took you away from the only life you knew just so you could be with me. We're never going to be able to visit friends because the second I step on American soil, I'll be arrested."

"What do you mean?"

"I took you out of the country. You're seventeen, I'm eighteen. I took a minor out of the country, in the law that counts as kidnapping."

"Oh my god!" Gabriella cried. "Oh my god!"

"Hey, hey." Troy comforted taking her in his arms. "It's going to be alright."

"How can you say that? You're a fugitive and it's all because of me!"

"Look at me, Baby." Troy told his wife. "I do not regret what I did. I love you so much!"

But because of me, you'll never get to see your parents again or play basketball at U of A. That was you dream."

"No, you're my only dream. Nothing else matters to me."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Troy declared. "Come on, let's get some rest. We've got a long night ahead of us."


End file.
